emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Black
This is the list of episodes in ''Pokémon Black & White. Announcement video * ''Diverging a New Let's Play Episodes # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 1: Blair, Which Pokémon? # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 2: Mama was a Looker # '' Pokémon Black & White - Episode 3: Monkey Picks'' # '' Pokémon Black & White - Episode 4: Cilan Throw'' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 5: Dream Team # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 6: Blitz and Blam # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 7: Day Care of You'' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 8: Nacrene Puff # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 9: Lenora Valkyrie # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 10: Running with Pinwheels # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 11: Making a Name # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 12: In Good Company # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 13: Full Day of Sightseeing # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 14: Give me Liberty # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 15: The Munna Guard # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 16: The Ham, Burgh # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 17: Famous Rock Couple # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 18: Resorting to Force # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 19: Strength Training # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 20: We Met on the Subway # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 21: The Train Going Nowhere # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 22: Queen Elesa # Pokémon Black & White – Episode 23: Daily Garbage Run # Pokémon Black & White – Episode 24: Bridging the Scrap # Pokémon Black & White – Episode 25: Triple Spin Kick # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 26: The Cold Never Slaughtered Me Anyway # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 27: You Always Change # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 28: Clay Achin' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 29: Charge N Up # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 30: Leading the Charge # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 31: In the Mistralton She was Standing # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 32: Let 'err 'Rott # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 33: Towering Above Us # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 34: Skyla Lander # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 35: Riding the Otter # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 36: The Swords of Justice # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 37: Switching From Virizion # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 38: But a Lowly Surf # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 39: Twist of Slate # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 40: Twisting Things Around # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 41: Waxing Icirrus # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 42: Puddle Stumper # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 43: I'll Take Brycen # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 44: The Upward Spiral # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 45: Ancient Relics # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 46: Get In Tubeline # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 47: Stressed to the Nines # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 48: Time's Dividing Line # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 49: Iris Top Notch! # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 50: Thunder, Rain and Lightning # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 51: The Perfect 10 # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 52: Gate Guardians # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 53: Give me Strength! # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 54: Falling Asleep to a Good Book'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 55: Fighting in the Dark'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 56: Finale'' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 57: Nuvema Beginnings # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 58: Cruisin' Round Towns # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 59: Dancing in Fire # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 60: Much Amusement # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 61: Racing Through Driftveil # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 62: But a Flesh Wound # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 63: Approaching Challenger # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 64: The Singing Bridge # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 65: Dining Dash # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 66: No Skin Of My Lacunosa # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 67: Soulless Creature # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 68: Grams to Mounds # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 69: Vacation Gone Wrong # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 70: My Life in Ruins'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 71: Landorus of Opportunity'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 72: Presented in Black and White'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 73: Transfer Facility'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 74: Terminator Genesect'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 75: The Birthday School of Music'' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 76: With a Cheren on Top # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 77: The Dark Arts # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 78: Down to the 'Wire # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 79: Alder History # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 80: The Third Journey # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 81: The Main Entree # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 82: Battle Across Time # Pokémon Black & White - Last Episode: The End For Real This Time, I Swear Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Pokémon Black & White Category:Pokémon Black & White Category:Lists of Episodes